


玫瑰色的你

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特回去看望伊万
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	玫瑰色的你

我看见伊万，那个好看的斯拉夫人，我昔日的劲敌、盟友、强压在我身上的信仰枷锁，我的过去，我的现在，我的未来，他正颓然地坐在一堆残破的桌椅之间，那些桌子歪倒着，那些椅子倾斜着，昔日亮着明亮火光的舞厅早已蒙上灰，他就那样坐在一堆过往的旧物之中，低垂着头，他的围巾却没有沾上灰尘，依旧是干净整洁，就像他的色彩一般，他浅奶油色的头发，那样美好安静的颜色。伊万就坐在那里，一动不动。于是我便穿过那扇我曾踏入过无数次的门，我的靴子踏在暗红色的天鹅绒地毯上发不出一点响声，我猜想伊万并不能听到我的脚步声，他也应该不会察觉到我的来临，因为他是那样的安静，他闭着眼，像是睡着了一般，我一步一步慢慢向他走去，我其实是有点紧张的，我能感觉到我的手在微微颤抖，没想到竟是在这里看到这样的伊万，我想我最喜欢这样的伊万，那样平静地像个睡着的孩子一样的伊万，他的脸上没有雾霾，没有阴鸷，他的脸庞会有淡淡的红晕，透着自然美好的健康的颜色，现在的他脸颊旁仍有我所喜欢的颜色，可那并不是健康的颜色，他的嘴唇干裂而苍白。

伊万并没有醒来，他只是低垂着头睡着，像是累坏了一般，我站定在他的面前，环顾四周，这个曾经辉煌过的大厅啊，我看向墙壁上的那些画像，画中的人们仍那样盯着他们的访客，曾经我觉得无比骄傲，我没有舞伴，可我拥有最好的东西，我有伊万的赞美，他称赞我是一个“优等生”，这让我感到无比欢愉，虽然没有任何奖章，然而那些奖章的价值对我来说确实比不上伊万的一句夸赞，我是这个世界上最快乐的人。

我像是回到了很久远的年代，那个我迫于得到别人认可的年代。

“贝什米特同志又是我们今年成绩最好的同志！”这一句话便是像一句魔咒，我骄傲地抬起头，扫视着其他人那些不甘心的眼神，是我最高兴的时刻，是的，就是我，代表着我的民主德国，一个小小的卫星国，一个资本主义的劳改犯，我却能做得比他们都好，那曾是我过去几十年间的骄傲，如今我再次站在这里，看着那些曾经赞赏过我的人们，他们如今却显得是那样忧愁，我不知道是为什么，我脱下我的帽子冲那些伟大的画像鞠了一躬，我停了大概是有十几秒，也或许是有一两分钟，在这个房间里时间仿佛是停滞了一般，我无法将它分辨清晰。

我在伊万身边坐了下来，同他一样坐在那废墟之中，听他那清浅的呼吸声，想念那些过去的事情，我想我们曾在午后的花园里享用俄式红茶，我都不能记得他是多么爱那甜腻的果酱，他将它加入自己的茶中，我便看着他用精致的银勺去搅拌茶汤。那时我们并不是人们所想象的那样贫瘠，我们并不贫穷，也不物资匮乏，我们也会坐在不错的房间里里，听小乐团为我们演奏柴可夫斯基的交响曲，我们不知人间疾苦，我们只在意当下的快乐。

伊万醒了，他睁开了眼，见到了我，我正看着他，目不转睛的，可他并不惊讶，就像是知道我会前来一般。“基尔伯特。”他轻声叫了我的名字，我倾身向前，没有说话，我们之间不需要打招呼，我们彼此都能明白对方想要做什么，我握住他的手，他的手冰冷而僵硬。

“你回来了。”伊万只说了这一句话，我倒是觉得好笑起来，我是离开了他一段时间，但并不长莫非这边的时间真的是停止了一样？他竟然用一种正在怀旧的老人的口吻，这让我联想到死亡，伊万像是要准备说临终遗言，我不喜欢那样，我点点头，不知道要说些什么，最后只是从我的口袋里掏出一支雪茄递到他的面前。

“来一支？”我这么问他，然而他只是茫然地看着我，我把雪茄塞到他手里，为他点上，然后又掏出一瓶酒来，我随手从酒馆里抓的，没有付钱，店主也并没有发现我，我将那酒藏在我深色的大衣内，俄罗斯的天可真冷啊，要说我对这里有什么不满，那就是天气了，我到离开都没有适应过这里冰冷到绝望的天。我拧开酒瓶盖子，伊万脸上的表情可是太美妙了，他悄悄地舔了舔嘴唇，像是我看不到一样，他想喝酒，我知道的，我就是为了这个而来的，我再找不到另外一个可以陪我喝酒的人了。我拿出杯子，给伊万倒了一杯。

“祝我们的未来。”我这么说了一句无用的祝酒词，我知道我们没有未来。

伊万喝了酒，状态明显是好转了一些，我所做的也只是为他再倒上一杯，以至于后来我们喝了多少都不知道，因为我们又奔去伊万的酒窖去把他私藏的好酒搬出来，那些甘液啊，滑过我的喉咙，烧灼一般，我窒息着，咳嗽着，伊万用手指着我的蠢样尖笑着。他一只手拿着他的酒杯，另一只手夹着我给他的雪茄，像极了一位纨绔子弟，喝着酒，偶尔抽两口烟，他的眼睛会在吐出烟雾时微微眯起来，然后发出极为动听且挠人心尖的吐息声，他又用挑衅的眼神看我，用那双我最喜欢的纯净的紫罗兰色的眼睛，我便被撩拨着，只能靠更多的酒来灼烧我。

我邀请他来跳舞，这时我们的脚步都已摇摇晃晃，我偶然瞥向一旁的镜子，我脸上有着蠢透了的笑容，而他钳着我的胳膊跳着颠三倒四的舞步。我从没见伊万醉过，这是第一次，我可能又会喜欢上这个伊万了，他这么天真，这么忧愁，这么壮丽，我呆呆地看着他，看着帅气的他，看着那个仿佛浑身又笼罩着光芒的他，那个在几十年前那么耀眼的他，他拖着我跳舞，哼着他喜欢的古典乐，我们转着一个又一个圈，期间撞倒了那些摇摇欲坠的家具，可我们并不在意，那些乒呤乓啷的响声是最好的伴奏，我紧贴着伊万的胸膛，然后我们累坏了，跌倒在那张天鹅绒的地毯上，拥抱着彼此，我一只手轻抚伊万的后背，我曾无数次做过这个动作，现在他逐渐趋于平静，我另一只手去抚摸他的头顶，抚摸那些柔软却凌乱的发，他像是太累了，只会不停呢喃着我的名字，我一遍又一遍地说着“我在”，可伊万像是并不满足一样，他闭上眼翻了个身，用手臂遮住他的眼，我知道他哭了，正如我在以往的日子里对他的行为了如指掌一样，轻声的啜泣和抽气声从我身旁传来，我不想再去安慰他，那没有意义，我没有任何帮助，在现在这个时刻，就让他好好哭一次吧，我还没怎么见过伊万落泪。然后他从啜泣变成了嚎啕大哭，我在一旁静静听着，他哭得像是迷了路不知怎么回家的孩子，我心里揪起来，但并不想插手，任由他哭得累了，慢慢睡去，我便也觉得困了，我转了转头找了一个更为舒服的姿势躺在地板上，顺着我手的方向我看到一面破旧的苏维埃的旗帜，灰尘蒙不住她的鲜艳，于是我起身去捡起那面破了洞的旗子，我将她展开，挥舞了两下，随后轻轻地盖在睡过去的伊万身上，然后我继续躺了下来，躺在伊万身旁，酒精让我的思维迟钝却令我的五感更为敏感，我听到雪落的声音，听到窗外大街上汽车车轮压过窨井盖的声音，还有路人的咳嗽声，我也困得闭起眼，马上就要睡着。

我听到了圣诞的钟声，新年到来的前夕我却突然在思考一个问题，我记起这地毯并不是暗红色，在我的记忆中应该是玫瑰的色彩，但我最后睡去了，就躺在伊万旁边，整个世界与我们无关，时间是静止的，我们仍活在1991。


End file.
